KND: Spook Special
by DC2030
Summary: Non-Cannon whatsoever. It's that time of the year again and time for three tales unlike no other.
1. Setting the Mood

**Alright, this story is non-cannon that includes all the story development and such from my series. So, without further adieu...**

* * *

**October 31****st**

**KND: Universe Annual Non-Cannon Halloween Bash**

"Party!" Numbuh 28, dressed up as Tarzan, exclaimed as he ran through the crowd of various costumed individuals.

"It's that time of the year again." Nigel Uno, dressed up in an astronaut costume, smiled at the crowd.

"It's great to see everyone again." Rachel T. McKenzie, dressed as Kathryn Janeway from Star Trek, smiled as well. Rachel turned her head to be greeted by a glare from Carol Pariuhs. "…"

"I still hate you." Carol, dressed in blue armor, stated firmly as she continued to glare at Rachel.

"So…" Bob Johnson smiled at Numbuh 202. "Come here often."

"You killed me." Kim glared at her murderer.

"….So do you wanna make out?" Bob asked before getting socked in the face by Numbuh 101.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Tommy, dressed in his 'The Tommy' outfit, asked a hooded figure with a scythe.

"I am the Grim Reaper." The figure said calmly.

"Pfft, yeah right." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I-I…" Wiccan, dressed in a regular Witch costume, stuttered as she dropped a root beer bottle onto a pile on the floor. She staggered towards Nolan and Kayla in their Sandman and Sand costumes. "I-I h-hate your guts…hic…K-Kayla." Wiccan hiccupped as she wagged her index finger in front of Kayla.

"Remind me to cut off the gal in the witches outfit." Rickey remarked to Numbuh 10 as he cleaned a soda mug.

Numbuh 10, dressed in a Sea Queen outfit, merely shrugged. "You know Eva." Numbuh 10 turned to her companion and former co-host, Numbuh 11.0, Kade. "We should film all this and play it later for others to see."

"Nah, I'm just going to enjoy tonight." Eva took a swing from her mug.

"So…who invited you guys?" Patton, dressed in a military outfit, asked Benedict and various other adult villains.

"Do I really need an explanation?" Benedict merely stared at Patton.

"…" Patton coughed. "Hey…didn't you have an illegitimate child or something?" Benedict simply caught on fire, causing Patton to walk away.

"By any chance are you intimidated by those robots?" one of the 44 twins, both dressed as Stormtroopers, asked his brother. They both looked over their shoulders to see Death's Head, Death's Head II, and Death's Head 3.0 glaring at one another.

"Yes." The other 44 twin replied. "Yes I am very much intimidated."

"So...who are you?" Numbuh 4, with a piece of paper taped to his shirt, asked a guy dressed up as a priest.

"I'm John Smith…Numbuh 3:16." the teen replied.

"Never heard of you." Numbuh 4 shrugged.

"I was a Prospector."

"Still don't know you."

"I was the first one to die?"

"Nope, still don't know you."

"I was the religious one."

"…I still don't know you…"

John sighed. "I severely dislike you…"

"Numbuh 5 still doesn't believe you really went as Sherlock Holmes?" Abby asked Hoagie.

"Elementary my dear Abigail." Hoagie smiled widely.

"You seem familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Numbuh 58 asked a teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck.

"No…" the teen muttered as he raised a scythe. "I don't believe we've ever met…"

"Alright, alright everyone!" Josh Puncture, dressed as a Pirate, grabbed everyone's attention. "It's scary story time. Gather around in a circle and we'll begin."

Everyone present did as they were told and gathered in a circle.

"I-I a-always…hic…w-wanted to t-tell you, Nolan" Wiccan stuttered before chugging down another root beer. "I-I…I always…re-respected you and…c-cared for you…" Wiccan stopped herself, once realizing she was talking to a pole.

Nigel and Rachel threw together a fire place as Fanny turned off the lights. "Alright, we're only going to do three stories so we can all get in some last minute trick-or-treating. So…I'll go first to test the waters and then…who wants to go?"

"Me! Me!" John Smith waved his hand in the air.

"But…John doesn't have a single evil bone in his body…" Vana Warhawk trailed off.

"Okay, John, you can tell the second story." Nigel looked over the gathered crowd. "Alright, anyone else?"

"I'll do it!" Nigel turned to see a hand waving in the crowd.

"Okay, I'll go first, Then John, and then finally that obscure individual in the crowd." Nigel summed up.

Benedict walked up to the fire place and set the wood already set up on fire, illuminating the building. All in attendance pulled up chairs or sat on the floor.

"Alright." Nigel began. "It was a dark and stormy night..."


	2. Weredogs

**Alright ch 2.**

* * *

"_It was a dark and stormy night…"_

Nigel Uno sat alone at the bus stop. He looked around for any sin of the bus. Nigel sighed, hunching forward, his head hanging low. "This is the last time I stay out late…" Nigel muttered to himself as rain poured.

"Waiting for the bus?" Nigel jumped off of the bench, alarmed by the sickeningly sweet voice. Nigel turned to see a girl around his age wearing a pink rain jacket and two ponytails.

"Um…yes…" Nigel spoke, unsure of what to make of the girl's sudden appearance. "Who're you?"

"I'm Valerie." The girl, Valerie, smiled.

"…Okay, well, 'Valerie' I'm not in a rather good mood, seeing that the bus is late and it's raining. I'd rather not talk to anyone right now." Nigel turned away. The bald Brit sneezed and wiped his nose.

"You know, tonight is the day before Halloween." Valerie spoke aloud.

Nigel refused to acknowledge Valerie's statement, continuing to look around for the bus as he sat on the damp bench.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to assist me in 'trick-or-treating' tomorrow." Valerie gave a toothy smile.

Nigel rolled his eyes. He removed his fogged glasses and proceeded to wipe them. A growl caught Nigel's attention. Nigel turned to Valerie only to find a dog-like beast standing n hind legs. Nigel gulped before the beast tackled him to the ground.

"_Wait…wait…wait…"_

"What?" Nigel asked, turning to see Valerie standing up from where she sat amongst the rest of the Bash's attendance.

"Why do I have to be the villain in this story?" Valerie, dressed in a Cat costume, asked.

"Because you fit the villain in this story perfectly."

"So why would you be sitting in the rain?"

"Because I'm waiting for the bus, Numbuh 2!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Abby finds a whole lot of plot holes in your story Numbuh 1." Abby spoke up.

"Like what?" Nigel rose a brow.

"Did it just start raining or like what? And don't you like a block away from the bus stop?" Abby asked.

Nigel merely face palmed. "Fine, sure. It just started raining and I'm too lazy to walk in the rain, happy now?"

"Yes." Everyone bluntly stated.

"Can I continue now?" Nigel looked to all in attendance, earning approving nods. "Okay, and then…"

"…_the following day."_

Abigail Lincoln leaned against a tree, watching as Wally and Kuki, dressed as a boxer and a princess, walked down a drive way, with them bags filled with candy. "Who would've known?!" Wally exclaimed as he examined his candy bag. "That guy with the paper bag over his head was given out bags filled with candy!"

"Oh…" Kuki smiled as she pulled a Rainbow Monkey Lollipop out of her bag. "I didn't know they even made this!" Kuki exclaimed gleefully.

"Alright, now are we done here? Numbuh 5's got some of her own trick-or-treating to do." Abby said, referring to herself in third person.

"Then why don't you go to that house, you'll get a ton of candy!" Wally pointed to the house he and Kuki had just come from.

"Numbuh 5's got a bet ta settle against Numbuh 2, whoever gets the most candy by midnight, gets the losers Ice Cream rations for a whole month." Abby said simply.

"Hey guys." The three KND operatives turned to see Nigel dressed as a farmer. "You won't believe it, but there's a candy party going on down the street." Nigel smiled, giving off a toothy grin.

"A candy party?" Abby rose a brow.

"Yep, you guys want to go?"

"Ahm in!" Wally exclaimed.

"Numbuh 5 does need to beat Numbuh 2 anyway…" Abby rubbed her chin. "Why not, lets hit it."

"_Meanwhile…"_

"Oh boy!" Hoagie exclaimed gleefully as he dragged a paper bag made of recycled homework down a houses drive way. "Who knew I'd have such luck at this house! Not to mention this bag I made makes holding onto huge amounts of candy easy as pie!" Hoagie smiled in his Dr. Time- Space costume as he looked into his paper bag at the candy he's accumulated over the night.

"Now remember!" Knightbrace shouted from his front porch. "Brush your teeth immediately after consumption! Or else I'll be seeing you real soon!"

"…" Hoagie shook with fright before running off.

"It is a good night for a walk, no?" Count Spankulot waved to Hoagie as he passed by.

"Hey there." Hoagie turned to see Valerie standing behind him.

"Oh…hey…" Hoagie smiled, his eyes shifting from side to side in hopes of a way out of his predicament. "…What are you doing here…?

"I'm here to invite you to a candy party. Everyone's invited." Valerie flashed Hoagie a toothy smile. Valerie's eyes widened as she breathed in the air. "Hey…do you smell something…awful?" Valerie looked around until her eyes fell on Hoagie's candy bag. "What is that made of?" Valerie pointed to the bag.

"Oh, It's made out of Numbuh 4's homework." Hoagie lifted up the bag and pointed to the plentiful 'F's on it. Valerie jumped back.

"Just go to the party, and don't bring that." Valerie ran off.

"…His homework isn't that bad!" Hoagie exclaimed before closer examining one of the assignments he used to create his bag. "…How did he…how in the world did he spell 'four' wrong?!"

"_Oi!"_

"Ahm not that dumb!" Wally exclaimed as he roasted a marshmallow over the fire beside Kuki and Herbie.

"Alright, spell 'four'." Nigel smiled.

"F-O-U-R, Four." Wally said blandly as he set the marshmallow on a gram cracker. "Don't you remember? Ahm smart now!"

"Okay…then can I continue with the story?" Nigel tapped his foot on the floor.

"Sure." Wally said as he placed a chocolate bar on the melted marshmallow.

"And so…"

"_Back with Abby…"_

Abby, Kuki, and Wally walked up to the front porch of a dark purple house. Abby pressed her index finger on the doorbell. The door to the house opened and a girl with dark purple hair in a witch costume. "Is this the candy party?" Kuki asked.

"If you want the party, its one house over." The girl pointed to the house next door with loud music playing and candy being devoured by several in attendance.

"How did we not notice that?" Abby asked aloud.

"Happens to everyone." The girl shrugged. "Now, I've got my own trick-or-treating, if you excuse me." The girl locked her door and walked off.

"We'd better get to the party…" Kuki said before she and the others walked to the house next door.

On a balcony looking over the party, Valerie, Nigel, Rachel T. McKenzie, Fanny Fulbright, and Patton Drilovsky stood watching. "Soon, were-dogs will take over the world on this hallows eve! Now that I've systematically infected you three with the were-dog virus, you shall mingle with those kids and one by one introduce them to the beauty being a were-dog!"

Everyone looked up to the balcony. "…I said that out loud…did I?" Valerie looked to her infected minions, earning several nods. "Well…looks like we'll have to escalate things!" Valerie yelled before she and the others transformed into their dog like beast forms.

The five dropped down to the party bellow, immediately mauling all in attendance. "We're doomed!" A kid exclaimed before being assaulted by a transformed Numbuh 23.

"This is worse than the citizen-zombie thing." The 44 twins said simultaneously before being jumped by Patton.

"We've got to stop them!" Abby exclaimed as she kicked away a transformed Shaunie Fulbright.

"Yeah about that…" Valerie and dozens of other were-dogs approached Abby and the few remaining humans. "There's no running Abby, the new world order is finally here!"

"Hey…" everyone turned to see Hoagie looking confused. "Did I arrive at a bad time?"

"No…not at all Numbuh 2." Abby rolled her eyes.

"…Devour him!" Valerie exclaimed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hoagie cried in fear as the were-dogs charged towards him. Hoagie held his candy bag up in defense, causing the were-dogs to stop in their tracks. "Huh?"

The were-dogs backed away. "Hoagie, what's the bag made of?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 4's homework…"

"Hey!"

"Hoagie, were-dogs' only weakness is horrible homework! Your bag is the only thing that can stop them!" Abby shouted.

"It's also environmentally friendly." Hoagie smiled. Hoagie turned his attention to the were-dogs and ripped a paper off. "Alright, pest control is in the house!"

"Someone say pest control?" a kid with, a name tag 'Pester', wearing exterminator jumped out of bushes, his wand ready.

"…" Abby face palmed.

"…Then how about… the Dog catcher is here to throw you mutts in your cages!" Hoagie smirked.

Abby, Kuki, Wally, Pester, Virginia, four identical twins and the were-dogs shook their heads in disgust. "Will you stop it with the horrible jokes and save the day?!"

"Oh, right." Hoagie ran towards the nearest were-dog and force fed it Wally's homework.

"Mah homework!" Wally fell to his knees only for Kuki to pat him on the back. "I spent so much time on those 'A' worthy homework!"

Hoagie ripped off another paper, causing his candy to spill out. Hoagie punched Nigel in the face, force feeding him the homework. Hoagie repeated his actions until only Valerie remained.

"You can't stop me! I, the only were-dog left will never stop!" Valerie snarled.

"Fear the cone!" Hoagie adjusted what was left of the paper bag into a cone shape. He leapt forward and slammed it over Valerie's head, reverting her back into her human form. "Hey! Numbuh 5, did you see what I did there?! It was a cone, a cone, you get it?"

Abby shook her head as a grandfather clock rang at midnight. "Well Hoagie, how much candy did you get?"

"Oh I got a sweet haul, it-" Hoagie turned to see rats scampering off behind Pester with his candy.

"I am the Pester!" Pester exclaimed as he ran off.

"He stole my candy!" Hoagie shook angrily.

"Don't worry Numbuh 2, givin' all your Ice Cream rations to Numbuh 5 for a whole month will make you feel better." Abby broke out laughing.

"_The End." _

"So, what do you guys have to say about that?" Nigel asked.

"I liked it." Pester said as he fed one of his rats candy.

"I make one appearance in this universe and It's this…better than nothing." Valerie frowned.

"Abby liked it." Abby smiled as she threw a piece of candy into her mouth.

"Was-was t-that me?" Wiccan asked as she sat down beside Nolan.

"Mah homework!" Wally sobbed.

"Alright." John stood up from where he was seated. "It's my time to tell a tale." John smiled wickedly as fire erupted behind him.

"He isn't related to me, right?" Father asked quadruplets. Who all shrugged in response.


	3. Rainbow Monkey From Hell

**CH 3. Final one should be up on the day before Halloween or something like that. Also, I have set up a poll where you can decide from several characters who will most definately not die in KND: Galactic Endgame.**

* * *

"_It was a normal hallows-eve…"_

A priest walked down the halls of Gallagher Elementary, his face concealed by a hood. The priest stopped outside of a classroom and peered through the window. Inside, one Kuki Sanban sat at her desk drawing as her teacher taught mathematics.

"There she is." The priest narrowed his eyes behind his hood.

"La, la, la." Kuki smiled as she completed her masterpiece. "Hey Wally, you want to see what I drew you?" The Asian girl asked the blond boy sitting beside her.

"Eh, Kooks…I'd rather not…" Wally said as he paid attention to the board. "This math stuff ain't that bad actually…not if you just use it to think about punches." Wally smirked.

"Now class, who can give me the answer to fifty-two times four?" the balding math teacher asked. Wally stood up and waved his hands wildly. "Uh…yes Mr. Beatles." The teacher rose a brow, surprised to find Wally volunteered.

"The answer is two-hundred an eight punches!" Wally rose his fists into the air.

"That's…technically correct." The teacher shrugged. "Good job Mr. Beatles."

"Thank you, I'll take that 'A' now." Wally smiled proudly.

"Here you go Mr. Beatles." The teacher said, taking out a piece of paper and approaching Wally. "With this document you are a certified 'A' student from hence forth. No longer will you have to study and take stupid tests. As long as you have this paper, you are the smartest kid in the entire world."

"Yes!" Wally jumped on his desk and began to dance. "Who's smart? Who's smart? This guy is!" Wally laughed as he waved the paper in the air.

The door to the classroom shot open and the hooded priest ran into the room. The hooded priest drew a knife and charged towards Kuki. He jumped into the air, kicking Hoagie out of his seat and throwing the knife at Kuki.

Wally proceeded to wave the paper in the air, oblivious to the knife. "See Kooks, ahm smart!" Wally waved the knife in Kuki's face. The knife struck Wally's paper, causing it and the knife to turn to ash. "Mah paper!" Wally exclaimed as he fell to his knees on his desk.

"You shant live another minute bringer of the damned!" the priest drew another knife. "May god's holy light shine bright upon me, another monkey shall fall to hells gates!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hoagie exclaimed as he rubbed his face from when he was kicked.

"That girl is the bringer of the monkeys from hell!" the hooded priest exclaimed.

"…Monkeys from hell…" laughed nervously. "Okay, when are the nice guys in white going to bring you back to the Looney bin again?"

"Crazy I am not aviator wearing round son of fat!" The hooded priest shouted.

"Mah 'A'!" Wally sobbed.

"Hey! I'm big boned! It's completely normal for my age, I'll grow out of it!" Hoagie shouted. "Who are you anyways and why are you trying to kill Numbuh 3?"

"…Does anyone want to see my drawing!?" Kuki exclaimed.

"Does anyone know what's exactly going on?" the teacher asked.

"Meh, crud like this happens all the time, try not to get involved and it'll sort itself out." Muffy Jenkins stated simply.

"I am Cavallero, a teen who is willing to put aside petty squabbles with children to stop that girl bringing out the Rainbow Monkeys from hell!" the priest pulled down his hood to reveal himself to be the teen with a Mohawk.

"Rainbow Monkeys from hell…do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Hoagie asked.

"…Yes."

The ground shook as Kuki's face turned blood red. Kuki's shadow stretched out to the back wall in the classroom as she ascended into the air. Her shadow morphed and began to mimic than of a Rainbow Monkey. "I SAID WHO WANTS TO SEE MY DRAWING?!" Kuki exclaimed as her hair shot into the air and her eyes became bloodshot.

Cavallero turned to Hoagie and smirked. "Now tell me this isn't ridiculous."

"…It still kind of is." Hoagies muttered. "So what do we do now?"

"We must kill the Rainbow Monkey girl!" Cavallero drew a knife.

"No, no, I mean something that doesn't involve killing her!" Hoagie's eyes shot wide open in fear.

"…Mah 'A'…" Wally's lips quivered as he held the ashes in his hands. A single tear dropped down the side of his cheek, landing in the ashes.

"Well…" Cavallero stroke his chin in thought. "We can always just beat the evil out of her."

"…Uhm…anything else?"

"Well…when the Monkeys appear from her, we can destroy them with this holly hand grenade and sever the link between them and Kuki who is acting as a conduit between them and the physical plane." Cavallero tossed a holly hand grenade up into the air before catching it in his hand.

"Sure…lets go with that one." Hoagie laughed nervously.

"DON'T YOU LIKE MY DRAWING?" Kuki exclaimed as she pushed her drawing in Lizzie's face.

"Please…someone…help…" Lizzie shook in fear.

"WELL DO YOU LIKE IT?!" Kuki's head spun 360 degrees.

"Y-Yes…" Lizzie nodded.

"Thank you." Kuki smiled before floating back to her seat.

"Alright so how we gonna do this?" Hoagie asked.

"Simple, you yell at her, make her mad enough to produce the evil Rainbow Monkey from hell, then I chuck the holly hand grenade at it. It explodes; we have a couple of laughs, simple enough." Cavallero summed up.

"So what do I do to make her that mad?" Hoagie asked as he slowly approached Kuki.

"I don't know, say something mean or make a rude comment about her parents, I don't know." Cavallero shrugged.

"Hey…Kuki…" Hoagie laughed nervously as he approached Kuki.

"Hey Numbuh 2!" Kuki smiled joyfully. "Do you want to see my drawing?"

"Um…yeah…Kuki…" Hoagie looked over his shoulder to see Cavallero motioning for him to continue, the holly hand grenade in hand. "Yeah…Kuki…I don't like your drawing." Hoagie let out a scared laugh.

"…Oh that's alright!" Kuki exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Hoagie raised a brow.

"NO!" Kuki shot into the air as a giant red portal materialized beneath her. A giant red Rainbow Monkey with horns rose out of the portal and smiled wickedly at Hoagie.

"Do you want to die mortal?" the Rainbow Monkey asked.

"Mah 'A'…" Wally sniffed.

"N-No…" Hoagies shook scared out of his mind.

"Thy father, bless this hand grenade to blow thy enemies to bits upon your mercy." Cavallero closed his eyes and pulled the pin out of the holy hand grenade. "One….two…three…" he counted before chucking the grenade at the Rainbow Monkey.

The Rainbow Monkey snarled as the holy hand grenade landed in its mouth. Within seconds the Rainbow Monkey exploded. Kuki fell to the ground, landing on Hoagie. "Why don't you like my drawing Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked, handing her drawing over to Hoagie.

"I'm not one for hellish art Numbuh 3." Hoagie smiled as he, Kuki, and Cavallero broke out into laughter.

"Ahhh!" Wally jumped off his desk and punched Cavallero in the jaw, knocking him out. "That's for mah 'A' ya jerk!"

"_So…"_

"Cool story, right?" John smirked.

"Meh, it was alright." Abby shrugged.

"That has to be the best 'A' ever, in the history of 'A's." Hoagie summed up.

"Sweet, I actually was acknowledged." Cavallero smirked.

"Obscure villains for the win!" Big Brother, Staticky Stacey, and Cavallero high fived.

"Alright, so who's next?" Nigel asked before catching sight of the obscure arm from earlier. "Yes, you obscure hand guy." The audience moved aside, revealing the owner of the obscure hand.

"Oh god…" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right, me." Carol Pariuhs smirked. "And boy do I have a story for you guys."

"Does it involve Camaros?"


	4. Death's Camaro

**Final chapter of the Spook Special. I decided to do this now rather than just wait. So yeah...**

* * *

_"So Numbuhs 58 and 59 walk into a haunted house…"_

Doug pushed the door to the haunted house wide open as Gwen looked over his shoulder. "Well…go on in."

"Why should I go on in first?" Doug rose a surprised brow.

"Because if you get eaten by a monster I can run away to safety and get help." Gwen explained.

"That's…ridiculous."

"But you'll go in first, right?"

"Well of course I will, I'm just not going to get eaten first." Doug said as he sprouted muscles and took up a heroic pose. "Because I'm awesome."

"_Doug!"_

"What?" the former Numbuh 59 asked.

"Did you raise your obscure hand in the first chapter?" Carol spoke unamused.

"…No…" Doug trailed off.

"Then I'll have to kindly ask you to take a seat so I can tell you all _my_ story." Carol smirked as Doug did as he was told. "Now for a tale unlike no other."

"…As if the last two were unheard of." Numbuh Infinity quipped.

"You don't see a lot of the weredogs anywhere on the site." Numbuh 74.239 pointed out.

"Yeah and who wants to use obscure characters anyway?" Numbuh 1-2-3 said as he and several other obscure operatives sighed.

"Anyways…you can tell your tale now, Carol." Nigel motioned to the red head.

"_A black 1969 Camaro raced down the empty highway…"_

A hooded figure behind the wheel of the Camaro checked his portable GPS and smirked. He steered towards the next exit and sped down into a neighborhood. The Camaro pulled up to a two floor yellow house. The hooded figure exited the Camaro, his bone feet touching the ground creating a cracking sound.

The figure pulled out a scythe and closed his car door. "Three…two…one…" The boney figure counted down before a car swerved out of control off the highway. The car crashed into a school bus, exploding on impact. "Time to reap…" the figure spoke in an accent.

From the remnant of the car, a man with a beer belly emerged with shrapnel in his head. "Wow…I can't believe I survived."

"No." The hooded figure spoke aloud as he approached the man. "You didn't." The figure rose his scythe into the air. The scythe glowed green as the figure brought it down on the man.

The man screamed before vanishing. "Alright, that's on Chester off my list…now to get home and catch my programs."

"Ugh…" The figure turned to see Rachel T. McKenzie, Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky, and Molly Abrams stagger out of the charred school bus. "Is everyone alright."

"I-I'm not." A kid with spikey yellow and purple hair, impaled on the buses axel, stuttered before expiring.

"Oh no Numbuh…Numbuh…seriously who is that guy?" Patton asked.

"Ah don't know, ah thought ye knew." Fanny pointed to Patton.

"You kids survived?" the hooded figure asked disbelievingly.

"…Yes…why, who are you?" Molly asked.

"I am death itself. I am the Grim Reaper!" the figure pulled down his hood, revealing his skull and rose his scythe into the air. "Well, looks like I'll have to move you four up a couple of years to right now." Grim checked his list. "Now, come along there's no place for you four here seeing as your all dead." Grim looked up from his list to find that the four kids had took off running. "I hate it when they do that."

Grim dashed to his Camaro and took off after the four kids.

"Split up, he can't catch us all!" Patton shouted before he and Molly diverged away from Fanny and Rachel.

"That is a horrible idea!" Rachel exclaimed before she and Fanny jumped onto a dump truck.

Molly ran down an open street, Grim hot on her tail. "You aren't making this easier on yourself!" Grim exclaimed as he stuck his scythe out the window.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Molly cried as Grim drew closer.

"You're already dead mahn." Grim spoke as his scythe glowed green. He slammed his foot on the gas petal, accelerating towards Molly. Grim drove past Molly, his scythe cutting through her.

"AAHHH!" Molly cried before vanishing.

"Alright." Grim spun his Camaro around. "One down, three to go."

"Running, running, running." Patton spoke aloud as he ran down an alley.

"Patton Drilovsky! It's time to go!" Grim shouted as he exited his car to give chase.

"No! I don't want to go!" Patton spun around, drawing a M.U.S.K.E.T. and letting loose several mustard blasts.

"Grim gritted his teeth as the mustard came into contact with his robes. "Hey mahn! Do you know how hard it is to get stains out of this thing?!"

"Leave me alone and I'll clean it for you." Patton smirked.

Grim continued forward, paying no mind as he was struck by mustard. "You're starting to make me mad." Grim rose his scythe as it began to glow green. "It's time to leave mahn." Grim slashed Patton, causing the drill sergeant to vanish. "That's two."

"_Hours later at Gallagher Elementary…"_

"I haven't seen Molly or Patton since the crash." Rachel said concerned in her friend's well-being.

"They're alright lass, they have ta be." Fanny patted Rachel on the back. "Numbuh 12 an Numbuh 60 are experienced operatives, they know their way around situations."

"I hope your right…" Rachel trailed off.

"Now class, who can tell me what C is in C times 4 equals 72?" a balding teacher asked before Grim's Camaro crashed through a wall.

"Is the answer death?" Grim asked as he exited his car.

"No sorry Mr. Reaper but the answer is not death." The balding teacher spoke before turning to Eggbert. "Would you like to try?"

"The Answer is eighteen." Eggbert stated simply.

"Correct Eggbert, here's a gold star for the day."

"You two." Grim pointed to Fanny and Rachel. "Will you two please come quietly, I'd rather not make a scene."

"And yet you decided to make a hole in the classroom wall." Virginia pointed out.

"Hush child I'm trying to be imposing."

"Run!" Fanny exclaimed as she and Rachel bolted to the classroom door exit.

"Why can't they just do what I say! I mean, sure, I understand wanting to live, but come on, e all got ta go sometime!" Grim exclaimed as he got behind his Camaro's wheel and plowed through the classroom, giving chase.

"Why won't this guy give up!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Fanny ran down the halls of the school, passing by Nigel as he was dragged into his locker by a tie, Hoagie as he was chased out of the cafeteria by Grandma Stuffin, and Herbie as he was mauled by the Ankle Biters. "Shouldn't we help them?"

Fanny looked over her shoulder to see Grim in his Camaro driving down the hallway after them. "We've got our own problems lass!"

"Give up! You can't escape death!" Grim shouted as he honked his horn.

"Yeah we can!" Fanny exclaimed without looking back.

"No you can't!" Grim shouted as he ran over the Delightful Children.

"…Ow…" the Delightful Children groaned in unison.

"Yes we can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes _we_ can!"

"No _you _can't!"

"Yes we c-ahh!" Fanny was cut off as Grim chucked his scythe out the window at Fanny, connecting with her back and causing her to disappear.

"Fanny!" Rachel stooped in her tracks, collapsing to her knees beside the scythe. "No…no…"

"It's time to go little girl." Grim stepped out of his car.

"No." Rachel grabbed the scythe and held it at Grim.

"Gosh darn it! I hate it when this happens." Grim frowned.

"Now give me back my friends and leave us alone until we actually bite it…or else." Rachel threatened.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Just hand over me scythe." Rachel tossed over the instrument of death. Grim cut a portal into the air, causing Fanny, Molly, and Patton to fall out. "Happy?"

"Yes, very much." Rachel smiled as Grim returned to his Camaro.

"Now remember child…" Grim spoke over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you soon…real soon." Grim let out an evil laugh before driving backwards into the boys bathroom. "Darn it! I left it in reverse!"

"_So…"_

"…What a way to end it all, eh?" Carol asked the audience.

"Meh, it wasn't as messy as I expected it." Rachel shrugged.

"I could always go back and make it so you all get reaped with no happy ending." Carol narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, please don't."

"Wehlp, everyone." Everyone turned to see Chad, dressed as King Tut, motioning to the exit. "The night is still young, and we've got plenty of trick-or-treating to do."

"Yeah!" everyone nodded in agreement before rushing towards the exit.

"From our insane universe to yours." Nigel spoke to you, the reader.

"Have a good one." Rachel pulled Nigel along.

**End**


End file.
